


Nothing but a Trench coat

by tmchen



Series: With a little help from my brother [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alastair (mentioned) - Freeform, Blow Job, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jimmy (mentionend), Love, M/M, Romance, shower, sleeping, talk of abuse, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the text Jimmy had written Dean had come running to Cas' door. They both want just one thing but Dean notices Cas has some issues which need to be addressed first. After a long conversation about Cas' rather unpleasant past they feel a lot closer to each other and Cas is ready to go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a Trench coat

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last part ended as a bit of a cliffhanger but I already had all of this in my head and it would have been too long to write as one story, so here is the sequel you probably have been waiting for. Enjoy :)

Dean was kissing Cas while carrying him at the same time. It wasn't easy to navigate like that but he didn't want to put down the man who was clad in nothing but his trench coat, and give him the chance to change his mind. And against all odds he managed to find the bedroom without bumping into a wall or a door even once. 

With his foot he closed the door behind them and finally deposited his lover on the large and perfectly made up bed. “I could hardly believe it when I got your text. 'Wearing nothing but my long trench coat.' But I'm glad I came over to check it out,” Dean whispered and climbed onto the bed next to Cas.

“I'm glad you did, too.” Cas turned onto his side to face Dean and pushed himself up slightly to kiss Dean again. “I have to admit, I am a bit nervous though,” Cas whispered between kisses. 

“Sshh. It's okay to be nervous, babe,” Dean told him and gently stroked and ruffled Cas' dark hair and Cas smiled. He felt a lot more comfortable already, just because of those few words.

For a long time they lay facing each other, staring into each others' eyes when they interrupted their kissing to take a few breaths. But after a while their kisses became longer, deeper and more intense. Most of this was initiated by Dean, who started using more and more tongue. But Cas didn't protest and matched Dean's intensity and soon small gasps and moans could be heard in between kisses.

“God, I have wanted to do this for a long time,” Dean breathed against Cas' lips. 

“Me too,” Cas replied, sounding a lot less certain than Dean had. But Dean didn't notice the uncertainty. He was too caught up in the heat of the moment.

Slowly Dean pushed Cas back onto his back and rolled halfway on top of him, all the while kissing his lover passionately. Cas tensed a little but quickly relaxed again when Dean stroked his hands through his hair. Dean's touch soothed him and he lost himself in the taste of Dean's mouth and the tender touches of their tongues.

Then Dean's hands started moving down Castiel's body, stroking, caressing, exploring. At first his hands stayed on top of the material of the trench coat and Cas enjoyed the feeling. Close but not too close. Without really noticing it he mirrored Dean's touches as well as he could in his position. He liked to feel the muscles moving beneath his hands.

When Dean's hands eventually slipped under the fabric of the coat Cas tensed for a second but Dean was caressing his shoulders, pushing the coat out of the way and Cas relaxed again. But he stopped touching Dean and he wasn't kissing back anymore. He completely focused all his senses on the touch of Dean's hands on his skin.

“Dean,” he moaned softly.

“Yes, babe?” Dean asked equally as soft, his lips brushing Cas' collarbone. 

“Nothing. I'm just glad you're here.”

“So am I.” Dean continued kissing his way along Cas' body, pushing the trench coat further out of the way as he made his way down towards the navel. But the more skin was exposed to Dean's hands and lips the more Cas tensed up again. He didn't move and his breathing became fast and shallow when Dean's hands reached for the belt of the coat to untie it.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at his lovers' face. Cas' eyes were tightly shut. Dean gently touched his cheek. “Cas? Hey, Cas, what's wrong?” 

“N-nothing,” Cas stuttered without opening his eyes. 

Dean rolled off his lover and sat up, looking down at the petrified man. “Don't give me that bullshit. Cas, you're not alright. You're as stiff as a board. Talk to me. I'm not leaving until you do, okay,” Dean said firmly and pulled the trench coat back over Cas' shoulders. 

Cas slowly opened his eyes, blinking at Dean in surprise. Slowly he sat up as well and crawled back on the bed until his back was settled against the headboard. Dean moved next to him and carefully took his hand. “Talk to me, angel,” he whispered softly.

“To be honest, it wasn't me who sent that text. It was my brother. Jimmy,” Cas confessed, looking down at their joined hands. “I understand if you want to leave now.” He sounded defeated and looked up at Dean, sadness shining in his blue eyes.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas' hand. “I'm not leaving. Why would you think that?”

“Because I can't.... you came here to....” He took a deep breath. “You came because of that text Jimmy wrote. And this is not what you expected.” 

“I came here to spend time with you. Nothing more, nothing less.” Dean looked Cas right in the eye and Cas couldn't detect any deceit in Dean's green gaze, try as he might. “What we do is not really important, as long as we do it together. Look, I admit I'd be lying if I said I don't want to have sex with you. Of course I do. Do you have any idea how sexy you are, babe? But if you're not ready, I'll wait. I'm not going to push into doing something you're not comfortable with. And I'm sure, it'll be worth the wait.” 

“Sexy? Me?” Cas smiled shyly but he didn't quite believe those words. 

“Hell yes. With your messy hair and your blue eyes and that trench coat of yours. Yes, you're sexy. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?”

“No, not really. But then I don't really go out a lot. Mostly I just spend time with Jimmy,” Cas answered.

“Yeah, I noticed. You wanna tell me why that is?” Dean asked softly. “If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine,” he added, when Cas hesitated.

“No, it's okay,” Cas told him. “Jimmy is really all I have. We never knew our mother, she died shortly after we were born. And our dad just left when we were teenagers. We don't know why but we never saw him again. So it has been just us for a long time. Jimmy is all the family I have.”

“I'm sorry. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. Sam and I, we lost our mom in a house fire when we were kids. But we still have our dad and some very close friends, that are almost like family to us. But you know what, Cas? You have me now.”

“I do?” Cas sounded surprised.

“Yes,” Dean confirmed. “You do.” 

“You're different,” Cas suddenly said after being quiet for a while.

“Different from what?” Dean asked.

“From pretty much everyone I ever met. There's a reason I stopped going out and why Jimmy felt like he had to find me a date.”

“Yes, I wondered about that. You must have had some very bad luck with people.”

“I guess I have, although I didn't know any different. But the last guy I was with, a couple of years ago, he wasn't very nice. I didn't really notice at first and then it was too late and I didn't know how to get away. So I learned to just wait till his moods passed. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until it was over.”

Dean was quiet for a long time when Cas was done talking. He just protectively held the other man's hand in both of his hands and let everything he had just learned sink in. It explained a lot about Castiel and it also made him angry at the stranger who had hurt this gentle, beautiful and fragile person sitting next to him.

“I'm sorry, Cas. I had no idea.”

“Of course not. How could you? But it's okay, I survived,” Cas replied.

“What's his name? I'll...”

“His name is Alastair, and you're not going to do anything,” Cas interrupted Dean immediately. Dean gave him a slightly puzzled and slightly guilty look. 

“He is in jail, where he deserves to be,” Cas elaborated.

“Did you...?” Dean let the question trail off.

“I'm afraid not. I was too scared. He managed to get there all by himself. He got into a bar fight one night. And when the cops arrested everyone they found out that he was wanted for several violent crimes. He's gone for good.”

“Good,” Dean said and gently kissed Castiel on the forehead. “Because I never want to see you get hurt. Ever.”

Cas smiled and then yawned. This conversation, baring his soul to someone else, had been emotionally draining. Dean noticed this as well. 

“You need sleep, babe. Don't worry, I'll stay right here and watch over you. Good night,” he said softly and Cas wrapped himself in a blanket and snuggled close to Dean on the bed. 

“Good night,” Cas answered and closed his eyes. He quickly relaxed and was almost asleep when he remembered something Dean had said earlier. “I like it when you call me that,” he said, his sleep addled brain not able to make what he was trying to say any clearer.

“When I call you what?” Dean asked, confused.

“Angel. I like it when you call me angel,” Cas explained. 

Dean smiled at that. He now had a pet name for Cas and he couldn't imagine one suiting him any better. “Good night, angel,” he whispered and listened to Cas' breathing evening out as he finally fell asleep. “I think I'm falling in love with you,” he quietly added, once he was sure that Cas was really asleep.

Eventually Dean was tired as well and he slid down on the bed next to Cas to catch some sleep himself. There was a reason why he usually avoided conversations like this, which he always called 'chick-flick-moments' in his mind. They were exhausting. But this one had been necessary and important, because Cas was important to him. With that thought he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

The next morning Cas woke up first and he sat up to watch Dean sleep, while he thought about their conversation from the night before. It had felt good to talk about everything and he still felt good about it. He actually felt better and more confident than he had in a very long time. As if talking about what had happened to him had broken down a wall, he never even knew existed. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered very softly. He had just barely heard the words Dean had spoken when he'd been almost asleep and he was not quite brave enough just yet to say them back to Dean when he was awake. He didn't notice Dean stirring and slowly waking up.

Carefully Cas got out of bed and went into the kitchen to prepare everything they'd need for breakfast. After setting the table, mixing the eggs and preparing the coffee machine he returned to the bedroom to wait for Dean to wake up.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said as Dean sat up and looked around, trying to remember where he was. 

“Good morning, angel.” Dean smiled brightly when he saw Cas standing in the middle of the room, looking right at him, still wearing nothing but his trench coat, like the day before. “Did you already make breakfast?” 

“Not quite yet. But I prepared everything.” Cas voice trailed off until it was barely audible at the end of the sentence. He was too mesmerized by Dean half sitting on the bed, sporting the best bedhead Cas had ever seen and the green eyes still sparkling with the remnants of sleep. And suddenly Cas knew what he wanted and he wanted it right now. He wanted to be as close to Dean as was humanly possible.

“And I just realized that I'm not hungry. At least not for breakfast,” Cas said, rendering Dean utterly speechless. When Cas started untying the belt of his coat Dean's mouth fell open.

“Cas, what...you don't have to...”, Dean said with difficulty.

“I know. But, after our conversation last night, I realized something.” He stopped opening the belt while he explained. “This coat, I've had it for years. It is great in chilly weather, but it is even better when you want to hide from the world and let no one come close to you. I wore this coat as a kind of armor. But I don't need my armor with you.” He smiled and swiftly undid the belt and let the coat drop to the floor at his feet. “It is nothing but a trench coat now.”

“Wow, Cas, I...you...” Dean stammered. Cas ignored him and climbed onto the bed to kiss Dean. Then he settled on Dean's legs and started working on opening his fly.

“Are you sure?” Dean interrupted his attempt and Cas looked up and met Dean's gaze. 

“Yes, I am. I told you, I did some thinking and I know what want now. I don't want to be afraid anymore and with you I'm not. And now I want to try this, if you let me.”

“If you're sure, go ahead,” Dean told him, still a little overwhelmed by this turn of events. 

“Great,” Cas smiled and finally managed to open Dean's pants. He stopped in surprise when he saw that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear but he quickly realized that this made things easier for him. He pushed the pants out of the way as far as necessary to free Dean's already half-hard cock. 

For a moment he just looked, taking it all in and making Dean moan, because this sweet torture was more arousing as if Cas had touched him right away. Then Cas carefully touched Dean, slowly caressing the growing erection, drawing gasps from Dean. 

“Is this okay?” Cas asked, his old insecurity showing again.

“Cas, as long as you don't bite, pretty much everything is okay,” Dean said between heavy breaths. 

Thus encouraged, Cas continued exploring, letting his tongue and lips join his fingers. He thoroughly enjoyed himself. It was so much fun to touch and taste Dean and watch his reactions. It wasn't like he'd never given a blow job before, but this was the first time he did it without pressure, the first time it was actually fun. 

The sounds of pleasure coming from Dean and the gentle, reassuring touch of his hands on the side of Cas' face made him finally brave enough to take Dean fully in his mouth. Dean gasped loudly as Cas swallowed him down as far as he could and stayed there for a while. 

Then Cas started moving, experimenting what he could do with his tongue and alternating between licking and sucking Dean's cock. Soon Dean started bucking up into Cas even though he tried very hard to lie still. 

“Cas, stop. I'm close,” Dean managed to say with some difficulty between moans and grunts.

Cas stopped what he was doing for just moment. “Shhhh, let me make you feel good.” Then he continued sucking Dean even more enthusiastically and soon Dean was no longer capable of coherent speech. 

“Cas,” he moaned loudly as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. Cas let his tongue swirl around the tip of Dean's rock hard cock to push him over the edge and when Dean came, Cas went down on him as far as he could to drink down every last drop. When it was over, Cas slowly let Dean slip out of his mouth and sat up to fondly look at his lover who was breathing heavily.

Cas stretched out next to Dean and waited until Dean was able to speak again. “Wow, Cas, that was – wow. So worth the wait.” He turned over to kiss Cas hard and deep. “Mmm, I can still taste myself. Damn, that was amazing, angel,” Dean murmured and Cas smiled. 

They stayed like that for a while until Dean had recovered a little more. “I know you have breakfast almost ready but I think I need a shower first. Will you join me? Hot water, soap, the two of us – naked. I think now it is my turn to make you feel good,” Dean said with a smirk. 

Cas smiled. “Breakfast can wait.” They got out of bed and Dean dropped his clothes on the way to the bathroom. In the shower they finally had the chance to really explore each others' bodies. They washed each other and laughed and kissed and Dean really made Cas feel good, just as he had promised. Cas had never felt that good before. 

They didn't leave the shower until the hot water ran out and they both realized they were actually hungry for breakfast. 

“Do you have bacon?” Dean asked, standing behind Cas in the kitchen and nuzzling his neck. 

“Of course, I have bacon,” Cas smiled and Dean hugged him tightly from behind.

“You truly are an angel,” Dean told him. “And I'm never letting you go and I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas smiled. “I heard you last night.”

“You did?”

“Yes. And Dean? I love you, too.”

“I know. I heard you this morning.”


End file.
